The present disclosure generally relates to marking the location of a vehicle, and more specifically to determining when a vehicle has entered a parked state and marking the location of the parking spot.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like, have become ubiquitous. People are ever more reliant on mobile devices for their day-to-day activities. Mobile devices often have the ability to determine the location of the device. This ability has allowed the user of a mobile device to locate various places of interest with location-based services.
People use vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, scooters, bicycles, and other transportation vehicles, for commuting and other transit needs. Locating suitable parking can be difficult, especially in densely populated urban areas. Even after a parking spot has been located for a vehicle, it can be difficult to remember the location of the parking spot. In some instances, parking areas (e.g., parking garages or bike racks) can have hundreds or thousands of vehicles parked at them. Some parking areas have multiple levels (e.g., 1st Floor, 2nd Floor, etc.) or sections (e.g., 100 A or 17 Blue) that are difficult to differentiate and remember. As a result, time is lost looking for parked vehicles.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems both individually and collectively.